Umi Martin
Name: Martin, Umi Gender: Female. Age: 16 Grade: 10th grade. Extra Curricular Activity: Daddy's Girl, went out shooting with him every weekend. School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Dark black hair that is pulled back into a messy ponytail. She doesn't bother with makeup, she doesn't bother with cleanser; which makes her complexion look sometimes very greasy. A rather short build which makes her look fairly fragile, however her upper arm strength is commendable. Umi has dark green eyes and normal 20/20 vision. Her clothing is mostly earthly tones, tee shirts, or jeans. Biography: A bi-racial child of divorced parents, Umi did not learn much of her Japanese heritage, due to her father having full custody of her. She grew up with a great adoration for her father, and they bonded immediately in her youth. An avid deer hunter, her father often took her out to woods to hunt with him. She excelled in the sport, from being taught at such an early age. On her 13th birthday she received a Winchester model 70 (stealth) and fell immediately in love with it. In school Umi took her regular courses, not excelling in many besides her biology and first aid. She began to gain more knowledge on the subjects by taking the harder courses for them. Her friends are only really aquaintences, as she has never felt like 'bonding' with anyone but her father. She has a younger half-brother on her mother's side that she has no knowledge of. Her temper tends to boil over at crucial moments, often building her already stubborn nature. Though good-natured, she is not dependant on any but her father. Other: Deer hunting rifle is decent, but she excels with her sniper rifle. Number: G02 The above biography is as written by Ebonydear. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Walther PPK 7.65mm Conclusions: If she actually gets her hands on a rifle, she'll be a contender for sure. She's going to have to watch her temper, though. If she throws some sort of tantrum at the wrong moment, it might be all over for her. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Peri Barclay Collected Weapons: Walther PPK 7.65mm (assigned weapon), MAC-10 (from Gabrielle Minase, to Kiyoko Asakawa), Colt .357 Revolver (from Aiden, back to Aiden) Allies: Daisuke Andou, Aiden Ambrose, Edward Rommel, Andrew Lipson, Kichiro Taka, Kiyoko Asakawa, Cassandra Roivas Enemies: Hawley Faust, Gabrielle Minase, Peri Barclay Mid-Game Evaluation: Umi started her game on the dirt path, before eventually finding herself at the island's well with Daisuke Andou and Aiden Ambrose. She initially held Aiden at gunpoint, expecting him to have given into the game already, but she was surprised to find out he was just as scared as she. The three of them decided to form a pact, and chose a palce to go, the makeshift hospital, and headed off through the woods. Upon arriving, they found the hospital already occupied by Hawley Faust. The three of them were momentarily unaware of the killer residing in the building, but Daisuke alerted them to the "kid with the shotgun" and the blocked doors. Hawley became aware of their presence, and told them to leave if they plan on killing him. The group of three took this as an opportunity to run; however, Daisuke stayed put, intent on causing pain to Hawley. Umi was forced to hold him back, and Hawley managed to get Daisuke and her at gunpoint. However, despite running, Hawley managed to shoot Aiden and wound him. They stopped at the waterfall to patch up the delirious Aiden, who eventually passed out from his wounds. While Umi and Daisuke exchange banter, Edward Rommel appeared from down the stream, who Umi held at gunpoint similar to the day before with Aiden. She searched Edward, who claimed not to be playing, and allowed him to stay at the waterfall with them. However, Gabrielle Minase showed up soon after and demanded all their weapons. It devolves into a standoff, and Gabrielle losing his weapon after being outnumbered by the guns they all had. He eventually surrendered, and tried to claim he was only scared. Umi decided to get them out of there, and told him to drop his weapon and turn around so he couldn't follow them. This tense situation was made worse by the arrival of Garrett Albert Langston, who required medical attention from serious injuries. Edward decided to go help him with said injuries, and left, while Aiden tried to convince Gabrielle to lower the gun. However, Daisuke's sadistic side forces him to shoot and kill Gabrielle, shocking Umi immensely. She tried to snap him out of it by slapping him, but she was forced to hit him over the head with her gun to fully get him to realise what he had done. He snapped out of it, and Umi dragged Aiden and Daisuke out of the area before anything could get worse. Umi, Daisuke and Aiden stopped at the lookout point, exhausted. Umi berated Daisuke for what he did, but after a disussion the two decided it was necessary, as Gabrielle was "lost". They talk some more and decide to try and find a way out. They happen upon Andrew Lipson, who had only just woken up in a ditch. Umi helped him out with his chair, and fills the boy in on what happened to them. She introduced him to Daisuke and Aiden, but formalities are cut short when the announcements come on and label Daisuke as Gabrielle's killer. He claimed it to be an accident to Andrew, and the four mourned over the loss of more of their classmates, and started up a fire to keep warm. Kichiro Taka, Kiyoko Asakawa, and Cassandra Roivas happened upon the group. They mingled, while Umi keptquiet, and Andrew eventually offered to head off. Umi harshly rebuked him, informing him of the possibility of dying, and he eventually conceeded. Umi saw the makings of a group with the seven of them, and decided on Kichiro as their leader. However, this was quickly shot down as Kichiro ran off after seeing a fire in the distant bamboo coppice. Umi tried to stop him, but he ran off anyway, distressing her. She conversed with Andrew for a while, talking about both the game and their lives off the island. The group start to come together, and try to formulate a plan. They stay around and listened to the next announcement, while Andrew tried to make a phone call. Umi is rendered utterly shocked by the announcement that Kichiro was her brother and she let him go to his death. This shock was punctuated by Andrew's chair being struck by lightning and he fell from the lookout point to his death below. Umi watched in horror, and started to cry at the whole situation. She directed her anger towards a nearby camera, and began promising she would kill Danya. She became aware of Chi Masumi, who only moments ago happened upon the group and stopped herself from committing suicide, trying to take her stolen gun. She took it back and told Chi to back off, watching her try to get Kiyoko Asakawa on her side. Umi watched her run off when this failed, and decided they needed to find a better place to stay. As the group came upon the warehouse, they quickly discovered that it was already occupied by Garrett Langston (for the second time), Fred Hughes, Heather Pendergast, and Jeremy Torres. The group didn't seem to mingle well, and within moments, Fred, Jeremy, and Heather were out the door, allowing Umi's group shelter. However, the group's momentary solace was quickly shattered with the arrival of Peri Barclay, who Umi held at gunpoint and tried to relieve him of his weapon. He agreed, but Kiyoko had better ideas, and tried to shoot him with Aiden's revolver. He got it back, however, and things eventually settled. Garrett announced his intention to leave and hunt down Jacob Starr, Aiden passed out once again, and Max McNeal showed up trying to gain access to the warehouse, Umi forced herself to scare him off by shooting at him. She grew paranoid of Peri, and ordered him out of the warehouse as well. The two came to blows, and Umi ended up shooting Peri. She recoiled in shock at what she thought she did, killing Peri, and started to break down, before Peri shot Umi in the chest, killing her. Post-Game Evaluation: I'll give this girl something, she put in a valient effort to keep it all together, didn't she? It's a shame Mr Barclay didn't appreciate how well she did. Memorable Quotes: ''"This, is hell on earth. An island, the board of a twisted game where we are supposed to kill each other. And, guessing as you weren't on the plane, they brought you here later,(...) This gun,(.) Is a weapon. You probably have some sort of weapon too, in that bag of yours. But we're not playing, not the group I'm in. We want to take these bastards down.'' Other/Trivia * Umi was RPed by LadyMakaze after Max McNeal left the warehouse until her death. Threads ''Below is a list of threads that contain Umi, in chronological order. *Starting Point: G02 *Starting Point For Boy #16 *On Their Way *At The Entrance *Chillin' At The Waterfall *LookOUT *Starting Place For B#54 Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Umi Martin. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! In the sea of shoddy writers that was v1, Umi was a breathe of fresh air. Sure, she wasn't the best, but she was enjoyable nonetheless. I really liked her interactions with Andrew, it's where her writing really shined. - Inky Category:V1 Students